Secret Love chanbaek chapter1
by viraastiza
Summary: Maafkan aku yang selalu saja menjadi parasit disetiap hubungan mu selama ini -Baekhyun Kita adalah pejuang cinta yang hebat! Percayalah semua akan baik-baik saja jika kita melewatinya bersama -chanyeol


**A New Fanfiction of EXO**

 **Genderswitch**

 **ChanBaek's couple**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Park Chanyeol,otc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **EXO beserta cast yang lain milik Tuhan, milik Orang Tua**

 **mereka, dan milik Agency mereka masing-masing**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cinta , bukan hal yang tabu bukan? Kata sederhana tetapi mempunyai banyak makna. Bahkan arti dari kata itupun mampu mengoyak dan membutakan siapa saja yang menjadi korban nya.

Seperti dua orang yang tengah duduk di kafetaria dekat SM SeniorHighschool itu.

Mereka masih membisu dengan pemikiran nya masing-masing dan mencoba menetralkan jantung mereka yang berdebar tak normal di tempatnya . Apakah itu bisa dinamakan cinta? Entahlah. Hanya mereka dan tuhan yang tau.

Hingga akhirnya namja tinggi berdehem untuk mengatasi kecanggungan nya

"Ehmm, jadi kau baekhyun teman luhan itu?" Ucapnya memecah keheningan.

Yeoja yang di sebut bernama baekhyun itupun tersenyum dan mengangguk

"Ya, itu aku oppa"

'Manis, ah ani! Bahkan dia sangat cantik' batin namja di depan yeoja tadi.

Akhirnya mereka pun memesan lalu menyantap pesanannya sampai habis tak tersisa.

Mereka makan dalam keheningan, hanya sesekali mereka tersenyum ketika manik mereka bertemu.

"Oppa sepertinya aku harus pulang, eomma pasti mengkhawatirkan ku" ucap baekhyun gelisah karna baru menyadari jika hari sudah malam.

"Baiklah, jja aku antar kerumah mu"

"A-ah t-tidak usah oppa, aku pulang memakai taksi saja"

"Tidak menerima penolakan" ucap lelaki tadi menarik tangan baekhyun -sebut saja namanya chanyeol -

Baekhyun hanya mengikuti arah jalan chanyeol menuju parkiran meskipun awalnya ia kaget dan gugup secara bersamaan ketika tangan chanyeol menarik tangannya.

Mereka pun pulang memakai scooter vespa milik chanyeol,

20 menit akhirnya mereka pun sampai di depan rumah baekhyun

"gomawo oppa, apa oppa mau masuk dulu?"

"Sepertinya tidak usah baek, ini sudah terlalu malam lagipula kau harus istirahat. Bukannya besok kau sekolah ?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum untuk menanggapi nya.

"Yasudah,aku masuk dulu ya oppa, hati2 dijalan" baekhyun berniat masuk ke pagar rumahnya sebelum chanyeol menarik tangannya

"B-Baek emm... selamat malam mimpi yang indah"

Baekhyun mematung bukan! bukan karna ucapan chanyeol, tapi atas kecupan di keningnya yang diberikan oleh namja di depan nya .

Setelah melakukan itu pada baekhyun chanyeol pun berlalu dan pergi dari hadapan baekhyun meninggalkannya yang masih keadaan setengah sadar.

'A-apa tadi?'

.

.

 **Baekhyun pov**

Dengan sangat malass aku melangkahkan kaki ku di koridor sekolah yang masih sangat sepi karna aku sengaja datang pagi karna piket.

Setelah menyelesaikan acara bersih2 dipagi hari itu. Aku pun mendudukan diriku di kursi , ingatan ku kembali melayang ke kejadian malam tadi.

'Apakah aku senang sekarang? Apakah aku mulai menyukai nya? Ahhhhh tidakk ini salah baek,' akupun memukul kecil kepalaku berharap bayangan tadi hilang

Tukkk

"Aww appo!" Akupun mengelus kepalaku yang di jitak oleh sahabat ku.

"haha kukira kau butuh bantuan untuk memukul kepalamu itu baek!"

"ya! Dasaar kau bakpao!"

dia hanya nyengir kuda "sedang bahagia ,hm?"

Aku memutar bola mataku malas.

"Heol,sokie mana mungkin jika aku bahagia aku memukul kepalakuh bodoh!" Ucapku pada sahabatku -minseok-

"Haha tapi sebelum memukul kau merona baek! Aku tau kau sedang bahagia!" Dia mengangkat kedua alis nya menggoda ku

"Terserah saja, yang Penting aku TIDAK!" Akupun mendelik tak suka dan mempoutkan bibirku

"Aigooo.. Haha baekkie ku sedang merajuk huh? Tidak mau berbagi lagi dengan ku?"

"B-bukan begitu,tapi ini sangat sulit seokkie-yaaa"

Ya betul,aku paling tak bisa menyembunyikan masalahku kepada sahabatku ini, lagian kami sudah bersama dari kecil. Dia pasti sudah tau luar dalam nya aku dan sebaliknya.

Dia pun memposisikan duduknya di sebelahku

"Ayolah cerita baek, aku akan selalu menjadi pendengar yang baik untukmu"

Oke, aku memutuskan untuk bercerita dan meminta pendapatnya

"Emmm, begini akuu-"

Brukk

Aku dan minseok pun sontak menoleh ke arah suara itu

"LUHAN!"

 **Baekhyun pov end**

 **Author pov**

Baekhyun dan minseok pun membawa luhan yang tidak sadar kan diri ke ruang kesehatan.

Setelah 2 jam menunggu baekhyun hanya terdiam dan menatapi tubuh lemah sahabatnya itu. Dia menemani luhan setelah meminta ijin kpd songsaenim nya.

"Channh"

Baekhyun segera menghampiri luhan yang menggumam kan nama seseorang yang ia kenali itu

"Lu, kau sudah sadar hm? Ini aku baekhyun lu" ucap baekhyun sambil mengusap tangan luhan

"E-oh baek, kenapa aku disini?"

"Kau pingsan lu, kau baik2 saja? Kenapa kau sekolah jika kau belum merasa baikan lu"

"Aku sudah lumayan ko baek, aku malas untuk duduk terus di rumah .. hikss "

Baekhyun terdiam dan hanya mengusap punggung luhan untuk menenangkan sahabatnya

.

Drtttt drrtt

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya

From: C22

Bisakah kita bertemu lagi hari ini baek?

Baekhyun mengernyitkan matanya sesaat dan terlihat berfikir

Setelah selesai berfikir akhirnya ia memutuskan membalas pesannya

To: C22

Baiklah oppa, lagipula ada yang ingin aku bicarakan

From: C22

Ok. Jam 4 nanti aku menjemputmu. Kau tidak sedang ada eskul kan?

To: C22

Tidak perlu oppa, kita bertemu di taman dekat rumah ku saja ya.

From: C22

Hmm baiklah.

Baekhyun pun melamun memikir kan perasaan aneh nya yang selalu datang ketika apapun yang berkaitan dengan chanyeol.

.

Baekhyun pun sudah duduk di taman yang sudah ia beritahukan kpd chanyeol.

Dengan memakai sweater warna putih dan hotpants serta sepatu warna putih senada dengan sweater nya.

Banyak yang menatap nya dengan tatapan memuja. Laki laki tua maupun muda, terus berdecak kagum melihatnya ada juga yang terlihat mesum melihatnya.

Salahkan wajah dan tubuh baekhyun yang nyaris sempurna tanpa cacat.

Kulit putih rambut hitam yang digelung secara tidak rapi , badan yang sangat pas untuk di peluk dan bibir cherry nya yang pantas untuk di cium.

Semua laki2 pasti bertekuk lutut kepadanya.

Meskipun begitu, baekhyun tidak pernah sombong/besar kepala. Dia terkenal sangat ramah dan sering sekali menebar senyum.

"Tatapan mereka sangat menjijikan!"

Suara bass dan mantel yang menjuntai menutupi paha nya membuyarkan lamunannya disana.

"Eoh oppa, sejak kapan kau disini? "

Namja itupun duduk dengan nyaman nya disamping baekhyun

"Sejak mereka menatapmu dengan lapar! Kau tak sadar mereka menatap mu dengan mesum?! Harusnya kau tidak memakai celana seperti ini! Kau membuat mereka lapar pabo!"

Baekhyun mengernyit tak mengerti dengan apa yang baru ia dengar dan lihat. Chanyeol memarahinya karna dia memakai hotpants

"Ya! Oppa jangan memarahiku! Aku kan tidak bermaksud begitu" baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal

'Yatuhannn gadis inii, sabarr chan sabaaarr'

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau dilihat seperti itu oleh orang lain baek!"

Baekhyun terdiam makin tidak mengerti dgn lelaki ini

Karna tak mendapat respon dari baekhyun chanyeol pun menghela nafasnya

"Yasudah maafkan aku memarahimu ne, bagaimana kalo aku mentraktirmu membeli ice cream?"

Seketika mata baekhyun berbinar ' benar-benar seperti puppy' batin chanyeol

"Jja!" Tanpa sadar baekhyun pun menarik tangan chanyeol.

.

" darimana saja kau baekkie?" tanya wanita berumur 30-an itu kepada baekhyun.

"Baekkie dari taman dan membeli ice cream eomma. Wae?"

"Dengan lelaki yang mengantarkan mu tadi? Siapa dia? Kenapa tak dibawa kerumah sayang? Kenalkan pada eomma dan appa"

Baekhyun memelototkan matanya saking kaget oleh ucapan eomma nya

"Bagaimana eomma tau? D-dia hanya teman ku eomma jadi untuk apa aku membawa nya kerumah!" Lagi-lagi baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya

"Aigooo... lagipula memangnya tdk boleh teman mengenal ibu temannya huh?" Ucap eomma nya menggoda baekhyun

" ahh eomma sudah ah, baekkie mau istirahat. Capek sekali. Bye eomma"

Lalu tanpa mengindahkan ucapan eomma nya ia pun berlari menuju kamarnya.

Ddrrttt ddrrtt

From: C22

Terimakasih hari ini baek. Ku harap kau memikirkan kata2 ku tadi. Kau harus percaya padaku bahwa aku sudah tidak mencintai siapapun selain dirimu. Aku menunggu jawaban mu baek. Jalja, chuuu ~

"Aishh dia selalu saja membuat jantungku olahraga seperti ini"

 _Flashback_

 _Baekhyun dan chanyeol sedang menikmati ice cream nya dengan khidmat. Sampai satu tangan chanyeol menggenggam tangan baekhyun._

 _Awalnya baekhyun kaget tetapi dengan tatapan serius chanyeol dia membiarkan chanyeol_

 _"Baek..."_

 _Baekhyun hanya memandangnya dan menunggunya melanjutkan perkataan nya._

 _"Aku tau ini sangat cepat, tapi bukankah lebih cepat itu akan lebih baik? - "_

 _Chanyeol memberi jeda dan menghela nafasnya sejenak_

 _"Ak-aku mencintaimu byun baekhyun"_

 _Deg!_

 _Jantung baekhyun dan sepertinya jantung chanyeol pun berdetak tak karuan. Chanyeol masih memegang tangan baekhyun bahkan mengeratkannya. Baekhyun tertunduk dengan rona yang ia sembunyikan. Perasaan yang aneh hadir lagi di keduanya._

 _sesaat kemudian baekhyun mendongkakan wajah nya, dan dengan segera ia melepaskan tangannya._

 _Chanyeol mengernyit heran mendapat perlakuan tadi_

 _" oppa, maaf ini sama sekali tidak benar.. bahkan aku kesini ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamuuu. Kau ingat kan?"_

 _Chanyeol pun mengangguk_

 _"Aku ingat. Dan kukira kau juga akan menyampaikan perasaan mu."_

 _"T-tidak oppa"_

 _"Lalu?"_

 _Baekhyunpun menghela nafas dan mencoba menahan rasa sesak dan air mata nya yang sudah siap meluncur._

 _"Aku ingin kita tidak saling menghubungi lagi oppa. Selama ini apa yang kita lakukan salah oppa. Aku ingin kau kembali lagi bersama-"_

 _"TIDAK! kumohon baek, aku benar2 mencintaimu. Tidak ada lagi yang lain baek. Aku benar2 mencintai mu meskipun dalam waktu yang singkat tapi aku yakin ka-"_

 _"TAPI DIA MEMBUTUHKAN MU OPPA! dia terlihat sangat buruk setelah kau meninggalkannya. Dan aku tak mau jika jadi penyebab hubungan ka-"_

 _"CUKUP! Bukan kau penyebab nya baek! Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu. Ini salah nya!"_

 _"Tapi dia sangat menyayangi oppa dan berjanji untuk berubah untuk oppa! Berilah dia kesempatan oppa sebelum kau menyesal. Dan.._

 _Jangan hubungi aku lagi oppa"_

 _Baekhyun hendak beranjak namun Tangan kekar chanyeol menariknya kedalam pelukan, hangat dan nyaman membuat baekhyun makin tak tahan akan air matanya_

 _"Katakan jika kau benar-benar tidak mencintaku baekhyun" suara chanyeol lirih_

 _"Hikss.. " lolos! Isakan dan airmata baekhyun lolos dengan sendirinya_

 _Chanyeol mengangkat wajah baekhyun ,manikanya menatap dalam mata baekhyun_

 _"Katakan padaku baek!"_

 _Baekhyun menunduk "a-aku hiksss.. tidak mencintai-"_

 _"BOHONG! KAU MENCINTAIKU BAEKHYUN!" teriak chanyeol tak peduli jika banyak yang menatap mereka_

 _"Hikss.. tidmmpphht"_

 _Chanyeol meraup bibir baekhyun dengan lembut. Membawanya kepada ciuman penuh dengan kasih sayang, bukan nafsu. Hanya ada rasa cinta disana. Baekhyun pun membalas pelan ciuman chanyeol dengan airmata yang meluncur bebas di pipi nya_

 _"Katakan baek, katakan "_

 _Ucap chanyeol setelah melepaskan tautan nya._

 _"Hikkss aku tak bisa oppaaa.. ini tidak benar"_

 _chanyeol pun menghapus airmata baekhyun_

 _"Dengar baek! Meskipun kau tak mengatakannya aku tau kau sangat mencintai ku. Aku akan menunggu baek, tapi kumohon percayalah aku sudah tak mencintai siapapun termasuk dia. Hanya kau!-_

 _Chanyeol pun membawanya kembali kedalam pelukannya_

 _"..Aku mencintaimu"_

 _"Na-do" ucap baekhyun tanpa suara dan mungkin tidak akan terdengar oleh chanyeol._

 _Flashback end_

To: C22

Samasama oppa. aku pun berharap oppa memikirkan perkataan ku untuk memberi kesempatan kedua padanya. Jalja oppa:)

"Hiksss"

Baekhyun menangis lagi mengingat kejadian tadi Hati dan otaknya seakan bertengkar di dalam sana.

Cklekk

"Baek- omo! anak eomma kenapaa eoh?"

"Eommaaaaa hikkss " baekhyun pun memeluk ibunya dan menangis sejadi2 nya di pelukan eomma nya.

"Sudahlah sayangg, kau kenapa hm? Mau bercerita? Eomma akan mendengar"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukannya dengan wajah merah dan airmata dimana2.

Dia pun mulai menceritakan semuanya pada eomma nya

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan eomma? Hikss aku merasa jadi penghianat dan pengecut secara bersamaan hiksss "

Eomma nya tersenyum dan mengelus surai lembut anaknya

"Uljimaa sayang, menurut eomma itu hal yang wajar. Dan kenapa kau tak mempercayakan namja itu hm? Bukan kah dia dan sahabatmu telah berakhir? Dan kurasa lelaki itu pun benar-benar mencintaimu "

"Eomma tapi sahabatku sangat hancur, bahkan dia terlihat sangat rapuh tanpa chanyeol. Dia membutuhkan chanyeol hiks"

Eomma nya tersenyum lagi dan tentunya eomma nya sangat sangat mengerti dengan keadaan anaknya sekarang

Tangan eomma nya mendarat mulus di dada baekhyun

"Hanya ini yang bisa menjawab nya sayang. Hati kecilmu. Seberapa pun kau mengelaknya, hati kecil tak akan pernah berbohong. Kau sudah dewasa, eomma percaya kau akan memilih yang terbaik untukmu sendiri"

Eomma nya menghela nafas

"Hanya eomma tak ingin kau menyiksa diri sendiri. Eomma tidak mau kau menderita karna kau salah melangkah. Meskipun kau memilih salah satu dari mereka tetap akan ada satu hati yang terluka sayang. Jadi fikirlah dengan baik"

Eomma nya pun mengecup puncak kepala baekhyun dan berlalu dari kamar yeoja tadi.

.

.

Tinn tinnnn

pun berjalan keluar dan melihat lelaki Tinggi yang duduk di scooter nya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menghampirinya

"Teman baekhyun?"

Sang empu nya menoleh dan tersenyum tampan lalu membungkuk

"N-ne eomonim"

"Silahkan masuk nak, baekhyun pasti masih bersiap siap"

"Ahh ne eomonim"

Setelah berbincang selama 15 menit eomma baekhyun pun menaiki tangga menuju kamar baekhyun

"Baekkie cepat turun sayang ada yang menunggu"

"Nugu? Sebentar eomma tinggal pakai sepatu"

Teriak nya dalam sana.

5menit kemudian baekhyun turun dari kamarnya dan nampak terkejut dengan seseorang yang sedang tersenyum dan duduk bersama appa dan eomma nya di meja makan.

'C-chanyeol' batin nya

Lelaki itu menghampiri baekhyun lalu menunduk untuk melihat wajah malaikat cantiknya itu

"Selamat pagi, nyonya park"

Blushhh

Seketika wajah baekhyun memerah malu , ia langsung mendelik

"Ya! Apa apaan kau idiot "

"Waaahh jika sudah dirumah kau berani sekali ya nonaa, bukankah kau selalu memanggilku 'oppa' " ucap chanyeol menggoda sembari menirukan gaya bicara baekhyun

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya "ck, terserah OPPA saja! " ucapnya penuh penekanan

"Hei sudah sudahhh... ayo kita sarapan sekarang, nanti kau terlambat baekkie" ucap eomma nya Baekhyun

Mereka pun sarapan dengan tenang dan sekali terdengar tawa karna kelakuan baekhyun yang kekanak2an .

.

"Oppa gara gara kau aku jadi tidak eskul sekarang" wajah baekhyun merengut

"Aigoo.. baby, kau kesal huh? Maaf kan aku sayang. Aku hanya ingin weekend dengan mu"

"Ihh oppa, apa apaan memanggilku seperti itu!"

"Hehe eomma mu menceritakan semuanya padaku baby, " chanyeol mengerlingkan matanya

"A-apaa?!" Wajah baekhyun memerah seketika

 **TBC**

 **Annyeong chingudeul~**

 **Ini ff pertama ku, aku harap kalian sukaaa ^^**

 **Ff ini murni hasil mix karangan dan pengalaman sayaa.**

 **Semoga responnya baguss ^_-**

 **Oiya ff ini juga di post di wattpad viraastiza**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak~ Gomawo  
**


End file.
